Smile
by Fredgar
Summary: A song fan-fic about Margaret and Hawkeye. Hawkeye is caught sininging a love song in his tent by the whole camp. Obviously a HM story if you don't like them. Song is Smile by Uncle Kracker. R&R please, but also be nice please.


**A/N: I heard this song on the radio and it reminded me of HM. This song is Smile by Uncle Kracker. I own neither M*A*S*H or this song. **

Margaret was walking through the compound to her tent when she heard it. She thought at first it was her ears playing tricks on her. But as she continued to walk it got louder, and she followed it all the way to the Swamp. It was singing. Someone was in the Swamp singing, and not bad singing either. But wait, she recognized that voice. It was one of those voices that is unmistakable. _Hawkeye_ was singing in the Swamp. She listened closer.

"_You´re better then the best  
I´m lucky just to linger in your life  
Cooler then the flip side of my pillow that´s right"_

It was a love song, about a girl. She thought for a moment. She's never heard Hawkeye sing about a girl. It was just not him. He could chew your ear off about a girl, but he never sang.

"_Completely unaware  
Nothing can compare to where you send me  
Lets me know that it´s ok yeah it´s ok  
And the moments when my good times start to fade"_

Then along came the rest of the camp going on their way after another horrible meal at the mess tent. The cook really needed to learn how to cook. Margaret was hopping for the others to not notice his beautiful singing, but too late. They heard and were silently gathering around and telling each other who it was that was singing.

" _You make me smile like the sun  
Fall out of bed  
Sing like a bird  
Dizzy in my head  
Spin like a record  
Crazy on a Sunday night  
You make me dance like a fool  
Forget how to breathe  
Shine like gold  
Buzz like a bee  
Just the thought of you can drive me wild  
Ohh you make me smile"_

"I wonder who he's singing about?"

"He's never sang about _anyone_."

"I didn't know he _could_ sing."

These questions were being tossed around like a ball. Margaret was getting annoyed, all she wanted to do was listen, and by the looks of it, so did B.J. and Colonel Potter. They looked angry at the camp, but were close to tears at the song. It made Margaret wonder if she would ever end up like them. With someone who loves her unconditional and someone she feels the same about. If she would ever find someone in which when she heard this song she could think of them.

"_Even when you´re gone  
Somehow you come along  
Just like a flower poking through the sidewalk crack and just like that  
You steal away the rain and just like that"_

"Will all of you just shut up, this is a beautiful song and your ruining it." Yelled Potter, then he regretted it. Not because he thought it would hurt anyone's feelings. But because it would make Hawkeye stop. Most of the camp thought the same too, but no. He didn't stop. He just kept on singing, like there wasn't a care in the world. They thought maybe he had something in his ears, but still no.

"_You make me smile like the sun  
Fall out of  
bed sing like bird  
Dizzy in my head spin like a record  
Crazy on a Sunday night  
You make me dance like a fool  
Forget how to breathe  
Shine like gold  
buzz like a bee  
Just the thought of you can drive me wild  
Ohh you make me smile"_

Now all was quite except for Hawkeye and now everyone was close to tears. Some even had tear tracks. In all of this death no figured something so simple as a love song could bring people close. Enlisted were shoulder to should with officers and visa vursa. Men were the same with women, it was like everyone was equale.

"_Don´t know how I lived without you  
Cuz everytime that I get around you  
I see the best of me inside your eyes  
You make me smile  
You make me dance like a fool  
Forget how to breathe  
Shine like gold  
buzz like a bee  
Just the thought of you can drive me wild_

You make me smile like the sun  
Fall out of bed  
sing like bird  
Dizzy in my head  
spin like a record  
Crazy on a Sunday night  
You make me dance like a fool  
Forget how to breathe  
Shine like gold  
buzz like a bee  
Just the thought of you can drive me wild  
Ohh you make me smile  
Ohh you make me smile  
Ohh you make me smile"

And so the song came to a close with the last note being held out longer then the others. Men were trying to wipe away tears and show that _they_ were tough. But either way when Hawkeye walked out with a smile on his face and tears in his eyes everyone broke into loud applause. He was completely taken aback. He had no idea people were actually listening. He didn't think he was singing that loud. Father Mulcahy even came up to him crying and blessing him while shaking his hand rapidly. People were clapping him on the back for something so simple as singing. But it wasn't just a voice to a song. It was a message to all the married with spouses back home; "I love you and nothing will change that.". And even a message to the unmarried; "Someone is out there like that for you.". Margaret came up to him and whispered in his ear.

"Who was that song about?"

Hawkeye just looked down at her smiling. Not a devilish smile, but the same one he had when he walked out of his tent. "You." He breathed back

Margaret was stunned, but completely in love with that fact. She whispered back to him, barley audible. "I love you too, Hawkeye."

And after everyone had stopped shaking his hand and clapping his back. Hawkeye found himself outside Margaret's tent knocking on her door. When she answered he just kissed her. Passionately and longingly. He had his arms around her waist holding her tight to him. And she felt her knees about to give while she wrapped her arms around his neck. When they broke for air they smiled and put their foreheads together, both lost in each others eyes. Then the camp broke out in loud applause for the second time that night. Some even shouted finally. Margaret and Hawkeye suspected Potter and B.J. But no matter what happened that night it would be a night to remember for Margaret and Hawkeye.

_**A boy sang a song about his love.**_

_**His love heard it.**_

_**She asked who it was about.**_

_**He said her.**_

_**They start their life together that very same night.**_

**The End**

**A/N: Thanks for reading. R&R, but like always. Be nice please. Thanks :-))**


End file.
